


Nip Trips Nips

by GothMoth



Series: Dango to the Phango [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting high, cuddly Danny, ghost nip, trapped in the fenton thermos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Ghost Nip, Cat Nip; same thing. Ghosts, cats; surprisingly much the same. And Valerie would never hurt Phantom just for being cuddly, right?
Relationships: Valerie Gray/Danielle "Dani" Phantom, vengeful babes
Series: Dango to the Phango [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548205
Comments: 7
Kudos: 239





	Nip Trips Nips

**Author's Note:**

> (Ghost Nip + Stuck In The Fenton Thermos + Vengeful Babes)

After the whole, into the Ghost Zone -multiple times might she add- Valerie decided that actually exploring and coming to have some grasp of the place was an absolute necessity. She _refused_ to rely on Phantom, especially to save her...again. Sure she’ll admit he’s an... _okay_ ghost maybe good, but a ghost’s still a ghost. And she will _not_ be defenceless, not in Amity and not in enemy territory. 

And that’s how she found herself in this situation, on a strange floating rock and covered in flower pollen; sparkling flower pollen. She can’t help but grumble with a bit of humour as she shakes her hands off, “Paulina would love this for shimmer highlighter”, then brushing off the rest of her suit as best she can and checking the time, “shit, it’s late. Dad’s gonna be _pissed_ ”. Shrugging a little before jumping in the air and clicking her feet together, summoning out her board. 

Thankfully, she got back pretty quickly and checked in with her dad before a quick night patrol, then she’d go for date night. The one positive, she thinks, of her dad knowing about her ‘profession’ was not having to lie about it...much. And even if he didn’t exactly approve, she could tell he was a little proud. Shaking her head a little as she flies over the town, “pretty quiet, Phantom must have been out earl-”, cutting herself off at spotting a little three-eyed ghost cat and pointing a blaster at It before moving to creep up on It. But the thing springs at her face just as she rounds the corner, her charged up blast going off wild. 

Batting at It to get It off just results in It winding around her waist looking blissed out. Pointing her thermos at It and catching It with ease, “okay? That was weird”. Over the past two years she’s learned that the animal and wisp ghosts were hardly problems...except that stupid dog. Most were easy to catch and not really worth wasting her blasters energy on. 

Plus, looking to the side some and spotting a little hoard of the wisp ones, she’s pretty sure Amity is growing? creating? spawning? its own wisp ghosts. Like the ones that seemed to just appear in the Zone as part of the environment. Personally, she prefers to just avoid them, though she has absolutely spotted people -and Phantom- playing with them. But she goes wide-eyed as the wisps just stop bobbing around before practically launching at her. Her yelping a little and flying off, these ones _never_ chased or attacked, the Hell? Them all basically slamming into her sends her spiralling in the air. 

Looking down at herself after managing to right herself in the air. They were just seemingly rubbing themselves all over her suit and making humming and purring sounds. Muttering, “this is weird. Um, could you go away?”. Not really surprised when they don’t react at all. Not really getting a chance to be all that annoyed, when she sees a snake ghost looking to be sniffing the air towards her before also flying at her, she’d catch It but It’s _not_ alone. Pretty well shouting as she flies away, being chased by a bunch of animal ghosts and more wisps, “WHY ARE THERE SO MANY!?!?!?”. 

And that’s how she spends well over an hour just flying away from the collection of ghosts, occasionally blasting at and capturing them; date night forgotten in lieu of things being really weird. But it gives her enough time to notice a bit of a trend, common denominators, all the animal ones seemed to be sniffing at her and literally none of them had pupils. Sure, lack of pupils was common for ghosts -and people in Amity for some reason that she did not want to think about- but for _none of them_ to have pupils was weird. 

Danny was enjoying speed running through some levels of Doom when his ghost sense goes off in a concerningly large plume of cold mist. Quirking an eyebrow over the multiple different animal ecto-signatures, “what the? Is someone invading with animals or something?”, and promptly transforms and zips out the window. 

Valerie’s a little too preoccupied with her current predicament to notice Phantom, until she speed flies past him and nearly slams into a wall. Course correcting and having to bat away a couple animal ghosts with her empty blaster, before stilling a little at catching Phantom sniffing at the air. Groaning while pretty well getting tackled by multiple animal ghosts and wisps, “oh damnit! NOT YOU TOO!”, when she sees Phantom snap his head around to her, his pupils contracting to pinpoints before disappearing all together. 

She stills completely and leans her back against a wall, the ghosts basically rubbing and rolling all over her when Phantom is just suddenly in front of her; having not known he could move _that_ _fast_. Lifting her arms up a bit as Phantom just starts winding himself around her waist, ghostly tail curling around her board. Though she chuckles a bit awkwardly at him snarling at the animal ghosts, making them back off. Anyones that keep trying to get close getting swiped at or bit at by Phantom. Valerie muttering, “um...thanks?”, at him when the animal ghosts just sort of float a safer distance away from the stronger ghost and ghost hunter. 

Valerie turns her board and flies away from the hoard of animal ghosts as fast as she can, though Phantom and the wisp ghosts are making it kind of hard to steer; and the animal ghosts are following. Trying to not react at Phantom rolling around on her back before he bends over her shoulder and rubbing his head under her chin. But she definitely jerks and gapes a bit when Phantom winds around her more, his back basically pushing her chin up and he seemingly decides that these animal ghosts need to fuck off. Promptly making an honestly horrifying ghostly wailing sound at them and her glancing over her shoulder to see them _all_ get knocked out. Just how strong was Phantom?

Deciding to not look a gift horse in the mouth and promptly flying away from all the downed ghosts. She’d already filled up one thermos, she’d rather save the other for real threats. Just in case a stronger ghost, that’s not Phantom, decides to do whatever the Zone Phantom is. Muttering a quick, “thanks”, at him again when his body seems to vibrate aggressively resulting in all the wisps practically slingshotting themselves off of her and fleeing. 

Deciding to land herself on one of the tall buildings on the outskirts of Amity, walking and sitting down a bit awkwardly with Phantom pretty well wound all over her and purring? so loud that she doubts she’d be able to hear anything else; able to feel his form vibrating with it. 

Muttering, “fucking Zone Phantom”, as she pushes one of his arms out of her face and blushes a bit from him rubbing his face into her neck. And with how his ghostly tail was wiggling and wrapped around her legs, she doubts she’ll be able to go anywhere until whatever’s going on goes away. Though fine, the purring? is kind of nice. Weird, but nice. Though she blinks and mutters, “shit, date night”, sighing while Phantom seems to be rubbing his hands over her helmet. At least she had a reason, though her having to ditch was something she tried to avoid; still happened too often though. 

After a while, the behaviour is honestly way too cat-like for her to not pat at his head which is now snuggling her stomach a bit aggressively and he hums sounding very pleased, before muttering, “ _smell good, feel good_ ”. 

Valerie decides to attempt at getting answers out of him, though she’s got a feeling he’s high or something, “do you know why Phantom?”. Sighing as she only gets another hum and louder purring in response. 

Trying for something else as the only times he seemed to take his attention off her or move away from her body some, was to ‘deal with’ the other ghosts, “why’d you chase off the other ghosts? They seemed content to, er, share me?”. 

Him humming again before moving to be hugging her upper torso and wrapping his waist and base of his tail around her waist, making her wonder just how _damn long_ his ghostly tail could be. While he mutters, “ _annoying_ ”. Which she can’t help but snort and laugh a little at, “so you just wanted me, or whatever, to yourself then”, she knew ghosts to be territorial creatures and with the way Phantom chased other ghosts out he was clearly more territorial than most. Though usually he’d let the less harmful ghosts slide, especially animal and wisp ones. 

“ _Annoying you_ ”. 

She blinks at the correction slightly. So it wasn’t him being territorial, instead it was him being a good guy ghost? Well, that tracks. “Why’d they actually back off though? Strength thing?”, obviously Phantom could easily beat the other ghosts up but whatever was going on seemed to be a little distracting. Normally the Amity wisps avoided all other ghosts except Phantom, animal ghosts included. So logically, right, the animal ghosts should have been more likely to chase off the wisps than Phantom. 

Moving her arms around a bit as Phantom pulls his chest to rest over her shoulder, stretching his arms down her back before fully sliding down her back and winding around to rest his torso on her lap and legs, playing with her feet with his hands. She bats his tail tip out of her face but otherwise ignores it winding around her head. Glad when he finally responds to her, “ _Imma top bitch_ ”. 

Valerie rolls her eyes, “so it _is_ a strength thing. Mr. Alpha ghost”. Phantom just hums loudly and bites her foot lightly. Valerie gapes down at his back, a little shocked, sounding a bit incredulous, “did you just _bite me_???”. Phantom hums and it sounds a bit like a giggle before biting her again. Valerie snapping with a bit of a laugh because this was just so weird, while twitching her foot away from him, “stop that”. More genuinely laughing when Phantom seemingly pounces his hands on her foot. Though she grabs the back of his jumpsuit collar and pulls him away from her feet and legs when he opens his mouth, clearly looking to bite her again. Blinking a bit down at him as he promptly goes back to snuggling into her stomach, her mind’s a little stuck on seeing Phantom’s fangs more up close and not in the heat of battle for the first time really. Zone those things were _huge_. 

Jerking a bit from Phantom nipping her side, making her whack his head like a misbehaving dog, “none of the others were trying to bite me, why are you?”. It’s not like biting was something she ever actually saw him doing. 

Catching a slight green blush to his cheeks, she was just learning all over the place today; purring, blushing, apparently ghosts could get high. “ _Teething_ ”. 

Valerie coughs at that, “um what?”. Watching him open his mouth and poke at the fangs with his tongue and hum instead of responding. Alright, the big fangs -she’s sure he had some before? or maybe not?- were new and thus uncomfortable. Shaking her head a little, “well, I’m not a chew toy and you’re not a baby. So stop that...even if it is a bit funny”. 

Phantom hums again for a bit and starts playing with her feet with the tip of his tail, “ _was baby_ ”. 

Valerie blinks at the teenage looking ghost, she’d always assumed he was really old, seeing as she’d found evidence of him back in the time of pharaohs. Ghosts were weird though, especially Phantom, “um, how old are you?”. She coughs and chokes a little when he purrs a bit louder and sounds a bit proud when he says, “ _three_!”. 

Valerie squints at him and moves her arm around his head to get at her com system, “uhhh, good for you?”. Calling up her girlfriend aka this idiots cousin while he hugs her waist and mutters, “ _no more baby rights for me_ ”. 

Valerie sighs a bit happily when her girl picks up, “hey you, sorry for missing date night but I have your cus here and I am very confused”. Groaning a little when Phantom moves to basically crawl up her side and lay his stomach over her head, his hands rubbing down her left arm and purring so damn loud that she can’t hear jack shit. Grabbing at him with her free right hand and yanking him off to lay on her lap again, pushing around his tail so it stops fiddling with the helmet, “are you trying to hang up my call?”. Then whacking him again for biting her knee, “again with the biting!”. 

Hearing Elle’s loud laughter over the com, “I know sharing’s caring but should I be worried!”. 

“Like I said, I’m confused. I think he’s high or something and-”, Valerie cuts herself off and looks down at Phantom’s face, him practically giving her puppy-dog eyes with his tongue sticking out and halfway through licking her arm, “are you... _licking me_???”. Elle on the other end just laughs. 

Phantom promptly resumes said licking but she pushes his face away a bit disgusted, which he seems to find funny and instead goes to lick at her stomach functionally knocking her onto her back and descending into a weird version of a wrestling match. “Fucking Zone Phantom!”, before laughing because this was weird, oddly familiar, and ridiculous. Elle’s wheezing echoing in her ears all the while. 

Eventually ending up with her pinned on stomach against the rooftop, with Phantom snuggling and licking her back. Panting a little, “I’m okay. So here’s the deal, I’ve been chased, all over town, by every ghost in town, even wisps, all being cuddly and shit. Any ideas?”. 

Elle wheezes and starts laughing, replying after a while, “oh man this is great!”, laughing again, “touched any sparkly pollen lately?”. 

Valerie groans, so this was her fault, wonderful, “yeah, got covered in-”, cutting herself off and shivering a little from Phantom licking the back of her neck and helmet, “oh Zone this is weird. Stop that”. Phantom just purrs loudly and coils around her, but him doing that lets her sit back up so she’s not complaining. He wasn’t trying to be a weird aggressive prick, if anything he was probably being as ‘nice’ about this as he could. She firmly doesn’t want to know what someone like Skulker or Johnny would be doing right now. Well fine, they’d be in the thermos. She’s pretty damn tempted to shove Phantom in it. 

Elle’s voice comes through the com again, “congrats! You’re covered in Ghost Nip! Think catnip but for ghosts! It’ll wear off. I’m guessing it’s just him pestering you now?”.

Valerie groans again while Phantom hums, nodding his head into her stomach; obviously he was agreeing, how he heard she’s not sure. Something tells her she has severely underestimated him in every single way. “Wonderful. And yeah, he chased the others off. Literally knocked a hoard out, just how strong is your cousin? And now that I think about, how old are you actually? ‘Cause this idiot is claiming he’s three”. Phantom makes a huffing sound and pushes a hand agains her chin, biting her arm which she whacks him again for. 

“Very strong and I’m honestly amazed you’ve never asked me? I’m literally one, doesn’t matter though. We age funny. You want me to let your dad know you got caught up with ghost issues? ‘Cause he’s gonna be a while”. 

Valerie sighs as Phantom rolls around on his back against her torso, pushing his head under hers and purring a bit louder, “sure, and that just makes me want to stuff him in a thermos, then hope to everything I can get home without running into any ghosts”. Patting Phantom slightly as he makes some kind of mix between a whine and growl, “chill it spooky, you’re the one being aggressively touchy. The thing can’t suck that much”. 

Elle laughs, “oh please do! Don’t you dare hang up though, I so want to hear you trying that!”. 

Valerie doesn’t really need any more prompting but Phantom can give some serious puppy-dog eyes, just like Elle; damn Phantom genes or whatever ghosts have. Pointing her thermos at him anyway and sucking him in, honestly a bit surprised he didn’t even try to avoid it. “I’m not sure what you were expecting”.

Elle snickers, “wait for it. I hope you weren’t attached to that thermos”. 

Valerie stops in her walk, having intended to go home, “um wha-”, getting cut off by the thermos shaking and promptly exploding. Gaping as Phantom practically tackles her, muttering, “ _mean_ ”, while winding around her again; making her stagger a bit, not sure if she should be highly bothered or impressed by thermoses not working on him. 

Elle apparently finds it funny as she starts laughing, “Vee babe, I’m sure as shit the thermoses you have are the ones he gave, aka threw at, you back when you first started. Meaning they’re old model, no way that’s going to hold him”. 

Valerie sighs and pushes Phantom’s face away from her cheek, eyeballing him as he seems to settle in to just sniffing at her shoulder; at least she could walk if she wanted, his tail just coiled around her waist with the tip flicking around lazily. He looked more peaceful and sleepy rather than high and silly now. But looking around for his thermos -that has to be a strong one, right?- just makes her kind of confused. “Where the heck does he keep his?”. 

Elle laughs loudly at this, “you’ve seen the weird way he dodges! The body horror! Where do you think? The safest closest spot possible, inside his back. I mean yes that would work. But good luck with that!”. 

Valerie screws her face up, “oh my Zone Phantom. You have issues”, Phantom hums slightly but otherwise looks like he’s going to pass out. Deciding to take her chances and slightly take advantage of how out of it Phantom is, “hey Phantom, feel like giving me your thermos. Since you destroyed mine”. 

Elle snorts, “oh now that’s just mean babe. How could he say no to you now”. Valerie just smirks to herself before pulling a face at Phantom, who just makes _a hole through himself_ revealing the thermos. Zone _it really is inside him_ , this is possibly the weirdest thing she’s ever discovered about him. 

Shifting him around some before reaching through the hole for the thermos, muttering to Elle over the com, “you have the weirdest cousin, might as well let you go now though. Feel like trying date night tomorrow? ‘Cause as funny as it would be for you to get all high on this Ghost Nip stuff...”. Clicking her board out and looking over the thermos, which yes did look a little different still Fenton made though, before flying off slowly. Might be better to just fly home with him all wrapped around her so he can chase off any other ghosts. 

Elle snickers, “aw come on, you saying you don’t want a cuddle fest with the cuter Phantom?”. Valerie blushes at that and Phantom snickers at her before pushing himself up her arm and wrapping his arms and face around her helmet, “ _cute ‘cause ‘o me_ ”. Valerie can’t really disagree with that and she’s not going to try. 

Elle laughs, “true. You be nice to my lady and Vee, be nice to my cus. Love ya”. 

“Love ya too, you cute sorta Spook”. With that she hangs up and thankfully lands in her room without incident, shoving Phantom off her head to wrap more around her waist and legs as she sticks her head out of her door, “I’m fine dad, just the weird kind of time-consuming not the dangerous kind”. 

Daemon walks up the stairs and scrutinises her face before nodding, “good. Now get some rest, you’ve got school tomorrow”.

Valerie nods, “of course dad”, and quickly ducks back into her room. Holding up the thermos and looking down at Phantom, “thermos time for you, I actually need sleep and this-”, gesturing to how he’s coiled around her and purring softly, “-will make that super difficult”. He glares at her a bit but doesn’t really attempt at stopping her from sucking him in. 

Valerie cautiously puts it on her nightstand, seriously hoping it doesn’t explode, before crawling into bed. 

* * *

After a while Danny finds himself feeling a bit miffed, well, and a little blissed out. But he wants to roll around and snuggle stuff, good smelling stuff. And that stuffs not here, he wants it to be here; it was _nice_. Chuckling absentmindedly to himself and attempting to scratch his chest, clueing in a bit more consciously then that he’s liquid and vapour at the moment. Grumbling, “ _thermos...Val_ ”. Oh that was awkward, so awkward. Least she didn’t try shooting him but did she really have to stuff him in here? Sure he’s not so aggressive or zonked out now, but he’d like out thank you very much. Or cuddles, that would work too. Letting his mind drift to the tingling feeling contacting whatever the shit was on her suit...Ghost Nip? Right, yeah. Humming a little to himself before sliding his ectoplasm around. He knew the insides of these things well, had to after Jazz, and it seemed like a good idea to know how to get out of one. Course his friends knew how to lock it in case of evil Danny situations. But Val _didn’t_. 

Slipping around through some of the creases and little bits of wiring, the pressure felt nice but he’s not solid enough to really enjoy it, so not fair. Humming, pleased with himself and feeling sneaky, as he seeps out of the thermos. Solidifying in the air and sniffing around, humming some more but having enough of a mind to not pester the good smelling huntress...much. Coiling over top of her blankets and her, rubbing his head under her chin and inhaling deeply. The sweet scent on her suit sleeping through her veins and skin. So he’s content enough. 

* * *

Valerie’s the one who’s miffed when she wakes up with Phantom seemingly sleeping on top of her. “Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me. _How_???”. Turning her head to the -still closed? How?- thermos, before just shoving Phantom off the bed. Him grunting and rubbing his eyes before floating upright, Valerie just points at the window. Phantom points at his thermos and she puts her hands on her hips, “I think I’ve earned it”. 

Phantom throws his hands out to the side, “not my fault you rolled in Ghost Nip, and can’t say that was particularly how I wanted to spend my night either”. 

“You were _high_ , you had the better experience”, rolling her eyes and sighing but glaring, “but thanks, I guess, for getting the rest to leave me alone”. 

Phantom shrugs and rubs his neck before smirking, “you know how you could repay me? Giving my damn thermos”. 

Valerie crosses her arms, grabs the thermos and sits on it, “no, go home. Where ever that is”. 

“Did you _really_ just sit on it?”.

“And you bit me, multiple times might I add, you don’t have the high ground here”. She decides to ignore how he blushes over that. 

Danny huffs, technically she _should_ have an upgraded thermos. Would be safer. He’ll just have to go through the hassle of stealing yet another one, then get to school late, get detention, utterly fail at finishing homework, yada yada. Groaning and tilting his head back, ignoring her slight smirk, “fine. You need a better one anyway”, pointing at her as he turns to leave, “plus you do take good care of my cus”. 

Valerie blushes but rolls her eyes at him as he smirks and leaves. Her muttering, “damn spook”. 

**End.**


End file.
